vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayaka Ushikura
|-|Ayaka Ushikura= |-|Ogre Ayaka= Summary Ayaka Ushikura is the head of the Ushikura clan, also known as the ox clan. Ayaka's clan is traditionally in charge of protecting Twelve City from ogres, though when she was young she was appointed as the temporary bodyguard of Kyoichi Nekuni since the heir of the Inuhara clan was too young for the role at the time. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Ayaka Ushikura Origin: Urami Koi, Koi, Urami Koi Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Head of the Ox Clan | Youkai, Ogre Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Axe User, Skilled Brawler, Regeneration (Low) | Can use her youkai spirit to create shockwaves, passively interferes with wireless communications, likely Regeneration (Mid-Low, likely comparable to other Youkai) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can crack and tilt a chunk of earth with a stomp, can make a large hole in a roof with a punch, easily kills giant ogres and once threw an ogre into the next mountain) | At least Small Building level (Much stronger than before, casually stopped a truck with one hand and lifted it over her head, ripped a large chunk of the ground and threw it with one hand, threw Sen Inuhara through an entire school building) Speed: Superhuman | At least Superhuman (Capable of matching Sen Inuhara) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can take several blows from Natsuho in her giant cat form) | At least Small Building level (Much stronger than before, wasn't bothered by Sen Inuhara's attacks or Miyako Nekuni's Ashen Iron) Stamina: High (Can hunt ogres for multiple days in a row) Range: Extended melee range | Tens of metres with shockwave Standard Equipment: Large Axe | None Intelligence: Average, skilled fighter | Mindless, attacks anything she deems hostile Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Would be a lot weaker in a place where ogres are unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ox Clan:' As a member of the ox clan Ayaka has superhuman strength, making them the most active guardians of Twelve City due to their ability to fight ogres head on. As the head of the family Ayaka is the strongest in her clan. Not only is Ayaka capable of breaking through walls/roofs with a punch, she can throw ogres and large youkai around, having once thrown an ogre all the way into another mountain. When her power is active Ayaka gains two energy horns. **'Earth Shatter:' Ayaka stomps the ground, shattering it and tilting the chunk of earth below her enemy to disrupt their footing. *'Ogre:' After being forcefully transformed into an ogre by a special ritual Ayaka became a youkai. Like other youkai, Ayaka can be assumed to now have a body that is half physical and half spiritual. In order to maintain their spiritual body a Youkai needs worship or fear, so the more famous and/or feared a Youkai is, the stronger they are. As a Youkai, she's also likely lighter than a human, doesn't get sick easily and can heal small injuries fast. Ogres are one of the most well-known and feared youkai, especially around Twelve City, so Ayaka became much stronger. **'Interference:' Ayaka's aura passively causes interference in wireless communications over an entire city. **'Shockwave:' Ayaka can gather her youkai spirit into a large flat shape in front of her. By punching this giant "screen" Ayaka can use it as a battering ram and create a wide shockwave in front of her. **'Extra Limbs:' Ayaka can create six extra "limbs" coming from her back. These limbs can be used as piercing weapons, to bludgeon the enemy or to anchor herself to the ground so that enemy attacks don't move her. Key: Human | Ogre Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Urami Koi Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Youkai Category:Tier 9